The missing years
by little water
Summary: Just to warn you all, this story will go to M rating later. It's the Sodor Remberance celebration, of WW2. The stories of Edward, Gordon and Henry will come out, but how will the others react? what have they kept a secret all this time? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

The missing years.

Chapter one : A mystery.

It was a beautiful autumn day on the island of Sodor, Thomas was chuffing along happily humming to himself admiring the beautiful scenery when all of a sudden Gordon made a loud shout behind.

"Express coming through!"

Thomas was most upset, every single day it was the same with Gordon. All Gordon shouted lately was "express coming through", or "I'm Gordon and I'm the best". Now that Thomas thought about it Edward and Henry were sad too, perhaps it was the passing of summer. Those three tender engines always seem to be sad this around the time year. Thomas never really thought about it until now, maybe there was a reason why these three engines felt sad. Thomas dismissed these feelings, as the signal went down and the tracks were clear.

The island of Sodor, was to hold a great celebration for the heroes and the sacrifices that were given to the Second World War. Thomas did not know much about this war, this war ended before Thomas was built. He had heard tales of the great bravery but some very disturbing whispers, that was spoken by his fireman and his guard. However that did not matter, his best friend Percy was excited about the fireworks on the final celebration night, and there was a lot of work to be done.

Every station, every truck, every carriage, anything and everything was painted and decorated for the remembrance celebrations, even all the engines got a new coat of paint. Thomas had never seen Sordor shine this brightly. As the date for the remembrance celebrations got closer he seemed sense a change, he noticed that Edward seemed more sad, that Henry slinked off to the forest to listen to the birds and Gordon got louder, much louder.

Two days later, Gordon boasted and shouted, "I am fast! I am strong"

The little blue engine, almost jumped of the rails. Thomas muttered to him self,

This was getting out of hand, it was 2015! The signals were replaced with new computer units. There was no need to shout any more, everyone had Moblie phones now, that could send and receive video, and why on earth should he talk like that? No one talks like that.

Thomas grumbled on, and let it pulled into a station, people got on and off mostly they stared at their phones, a few people thanked Thomas, Annie and Clarabel. In the few decades that Thomas had been around, the world had changed immensely. Gone were the days that steamies, that were thought old and unimportant, now they were cleanly run, and they were always reliable and on time. Thomas chuckled to himself.

The mainland got rid of their, steamies and replaced them with diesels and now the diesels are thought to be old, and dirty and very unreliable. But Sodor had kept the steamies and now Sordor made lots of money because of this. Thomas pulled full carriages of romantics and children because he was unusual, and Gordon had a long line of people waiting to travel on his train. It was something about his cousins. A few crazy people even tried to take pictures of Henry, that train hated to be in photos.

The next morning, the pressure was building, it was only a week away, and Gordon was getting worse.

"Oh, the indignity!" He would shout, at the dock mangers,

"Express coming through!" He would bawl,

"I am Gordon, I am strong" bellowing from Ulftead Castle.

To make matters worse only Percy and James seemed to notice it too.

Thomas, was getting irritated and annoyed. Thomas had known Gordon for a very long time, but Gordon never really seemed to change, it was 'always I'm better than you', but now Thomas mused it seemed as something was missing from him, he never really spoke in sentences. Just short bursts of shouting.

A day later, Thomas couldn't take any more, he was at Knapford station and Gordon shouted out "I am Gordon, I am fast".

"THATS IT!" Thomas screamed, as loud as his boiler would allow.

"Gordon please, can you just talk normally?"

When Thomas calmed down he noticed Henry and Edward on the other tracks, they said nothing and puffed away quietly. This made Thomas cross, normally someone would either back him up or tell him off, but...

"Nothing" he told his driver in shock.

"They said nothing."

Later that day Thomas met up with Percy by Tidmouth sheds, and Thomas being Thomas never shied from finding out the truth, he had told Percy what had happened earlier in the day while the tender engines were out. Thomas asked Percy if he knew why Gordon was so irritating, Percy just drew a blank. Percy acknowledged that Gordon had been acting more odd than usual, but so had Edward and Henry. Thomas was trying to think why these three engines would be odd. The only thing that they had in common was they were the first ones on the island.

Edward pulled up, his axels ached, and he was looking forward to bed. Thomas, and Percy looked at each other, deciding which one of them would ask the question first. Thomas gave in,

"Edward, can you tell me, please. Why yourself, Henry, and Gordon are... Well..." Thomas was struggling to find the right word when Percy pipped in,

"Odd, your all acting odd" in his childish voice.

Edward slowly replied, thinking of a way to avoid the question, trying not to remember, not wanting to remember, given the choice he wanted to forget.

"No, we are not, and don't you have mail train to pull Percy?" Edward stared at the youngest engine.

Percy tooted, and puffed off to find his trucks, glancing at Thomas. Thomas hated being lied too, he knew something was wrong. An hour later Henry and Gordon puffed in from a long days work, followed by James a few minutes later. This would have to wait till morning.


	2. Edwards sad story

Chapter two

Edwards story.

Thomas woke to the bright low sun, he had to ask Edward, Henry and Gordon what had happened in those six missing years. His firebox flickered, but how to ask Edward? Last time Thomas tried he was ignored, Edward always told Thomas to 'try your hardest'. So that's what Thomas would do.

Thomas asked Edward four times, the first time Edward ignored him. The second Edward puffed off laughing as he went. The third Edward got very angry and shouted at the small tank engine. Thomas was surprised at his mentor, he had never known the oldest engine to yell like that.

Near the end of the day, Thomas saw Edward. They both had to go to the docks to collect the empty trucks after a hard days work. Thomas puffed behind Edward who gave him a icy hello.

Thomas mused that something really bad must have happened to cause his kind friend to behave this way. So for the very last time Thomas asked this blue engine,

"Please Edward, can you tell me what happened to you? I only want to help you" the small tank engine pleaded.

Edward sighed inward. He had taught this young engine well, and he would not give up.

"Very well, but please do not tell any other engine" Edward instructed.

"Puff with me to the docks and I will tell you." The blue engine gave in.

* * *

 _It was a night in May, I was puffing back to Great Waterton my two female drivers were anxious as the sun was going down. I was thinking about how all the women had taken over all the men's roles and still managed to 'keep house', they made hard work look very easy._

 _The two female crew argued on where I was going to spend the night, a tunnel or a shed. Both had good and bad points as I was nearing Great Waterton the sirens want off. We hid in a tunnel while a mass horde of bombers flew over head, they were going to one of the big cities. I'd never seen such a mass of planes, the noise that they made bounced around the valleys of Sodor. After they had flown over, my crew worried for their families pressed me on to my shed._

 _Just as my crew climbed down from my cab, to go and fetch the water and clean out the ash pit. We heard one plane over ahead, then a horrible screeching sound, followed by silence. My crew ran and rolled underneath me. A lone bomber must have started dropping bombs early, and by the sound of it, it was going to land on us._

 _I heard the girls crying,_

 _I waited for the end to come, proud, knowing I had done my best._

 _First there was a bright flash,my eyes hurt and burned, then the smoke wave and noise came deafening my ears, by the time all three of us realised we were alive, fire had filled the shed and some how the girls had turned my regulator to full and we flew out of there._

 _I ran as fast and far away as I could, and when I could puff no more, I stopped. My crew, coughed as the smoke had filled their lungs and when they had recovered, which was only a few minutes later. They both turned and saw Great Waterton ablaze._

 _"Those rotters"_

 _"What, what is it?"_

 _"The shelter is hit! We have to get there now!"_

 _"Quick, Edward, quick!"_

 _The girls stuffed loads of coal in my boiler, and I raced down to Great Waterton._

 _"Faster, faster" both of the girls chimed_

 _"Any faster and I'd be off the rails" I panted._

 _My axels ached, but we reached the shelter, flames roared so loud I couldn't hear anyone. The flames lit up the night sky, like flood lights and heat was astronomical it melted and bubbled my paint, and the lead metal in the roofs melted and flowed down the drain pipes._

 _I puffed to the shelter, the girls jumped out and grabbed anything that could be used as a hose, they rushed and tried to put out the fire, but they could only contain it for a while. By the looks of things, most people had come out after the hoard has passed and then they got caught in the blast. The blood of the bodies, mixed in with my water, and the melted lead in the light of the flames, it sorted looked pretty, in its way._

 _I tried to keep the wondering children entertained, with funny faces,while the adults fought the fire. Most of the people were dazed and wondering around not really knowing what was going on. Some time afterwards the ARPs arrived and my crew could focus their attention on the injured. Many adults ripped their coats and shirts to make bandages._

 _Time was against us, the main hoard could come back any time, and drop any left over bombs on us, this time they had a massive fire to let them know where we were._

 _I looked around and saw several coaches, perfect!_

 _When the girls, rested against me after the fire seemed to be going out. I told them to hook me up to the coaches, I would take anyone that wanted to go, to the tunnel. The girls exhausted from the gruelling nite, followed my instructions. Once every thing was settled I whistled as loudly as I could, to get anyone's attention._

 _People came out of their shelters, to see what was the matter, I told them I would take them to a safe place. All they would have to do is get on board._

 _The poor coaches complained bitterly, but everyone was glad to be safe and to be together. The coaches were heavy, and I asked them to help me, for everyone. I raced as fast as I could, to the tunnel but I was very tired. I finally pulled the us to the tunnel, absolutely exhausted._

 _I eased my axels in the tunnel, I told everyone to sleep, my poor crew slept on my coal heap. The poor children were terrified, I told them stories, not only to keep them calm but to keep me awake._

 _Several hours later the mass horde passed back over Sodor. They let loose the left over bombs, and the island was alight. There was no point trying to put out any more fires, the Sodor I knew burned that night. A small gunner crew, tried desperately to shoot down the enemy's planes. I think they have have got a couple but, the horde was so big, they hardly made a difference._

 _When the morning came and the fires had all burned out, Sodor was pretty much a shell. Most of the homes were burnt, and pretty much our food for winter too. When the ferries were running again, many people left to join their families in the big cities._

* * *

Edward looked up, and they had arrived at the docks.

"Please don't tell any engine" Edward pleaded

"Ok" Thomas agreed, but still very puzzled as to why. Edward was a hero! The clock at the docks struck eight in the evening. Thomas chuffed off towards his shed.

Edward looked over the water he had left out what else happened that night.

"I'm a monster" he whispered to wind

As he pulled his last train to Wellsworth station, he remembered what happened in the darkness.

* * *

 _As he kept watch, a plane fell out of the sky and crashed into the ground not far from the tunnel. He woke his crew, both half asleep. He heard voices in the night, the language that was spoken was harsh and German._

 _Think..._

 _The sound of guns being prepared was unmistakeable._

 _Panic flooded his boiler._

 _No, panic is what killed._

 _Think...they have guns... The injured, women, and children had nothing._

 _There was only one option. He asked his crew to unhook him from the coaches and fill his fire box. He could hear them getting closer, he told them to leave his break off, and only leave his regulator open a tiny bit._

 _Edward recalled how he had snuck up upon the soldiers, as he got closer he shifted his weight and then he fell to the ground. The solders called for their mums as he fell on them. A horrid and disturbing sound, mixed with cries of help, lead quietly to silence. Edward could feel the bodies underneath him._

 _Everyone was safe._

 _Then Edward cried, his emotions fled from anger, to sadness. The cold seeped into very frame, he was so alone, and missed his friends terribly. He sobbed even more, until no more tears would come and then he fell asleep._


	3. Gordons story

Chapter 4

Gordon's story

The next morning Thomas racked his brain on how to help his mentor and one of his best friends. He rolled into Brendon docks, still no closer to a solution. He noticed Gordon waiting for his passengers to get off the ship most of them were of the older generation, and had gleaming medals pinned to their chest.

One gentleman hobbled towards Gordon, and rested his hand on him. His medals gleamed in the sunshine, the man limped towards Gordon's face resting on his wooden cane every so often.

Thomas puffed forwards to the old man, fearful that he could hurt himself in the docks. The old man looked disappointed at Gordon.

"Can I help you sir?" Thomas asked

"He doesn't remember me. It's a shame, he was a proud engine, but he always did what was right." The man sighed as he turned away from Gordon and started back to the coaches.

"Please sir, would you mind telling me how you came to know Gordon" Thomas asked curiously.

"Sure young one, but you will have to give me a seat, and I don't want you to get into trouble on my account" The old man turned to face Thomas with a cheeky smile.

"No, I won't get trouble. My crew will find you something to sit on" Thomas happily answered.

Thomas' crew found a box for the old man to sit on.

It was a long time ago...

I was a young lad, and was called up to serve in the army, I was an apprentice fireman before I left home so I was to look after your blue friend, and several other engines. I remember first meeting him and it didn't get off to a good start.

* * *

" _Henry we must stay together" Gordon told Henry._

 _"What do you not think I can hold my own here in France? You do realize I'm your brother I can do the same jobs as you, despite my fire box" Henry argued back._

 _"you're a bad copy, that's all. Besides this is war, if we are going to survive we need each other"_

 _"And your just fat and old, perhaps we could name that hill after you. Since you spend so much time there." Henry retorted._

 _A young boy, interrupted the arguing engines. He introduced himself to Gordon as his fireman._

 _"Are you sure? Boy, that you are my fire man, your so small and thin"_

 _"I'm strong, er… Sir and hard working"_

 _The blue engine laughed_

 _"You will be hard working now boy, this is war" Gordon laughed pompously_

 _Gordon noticed that the boy did work diligently getting both engines ready for their work. He even got Henry a good amount of steam. This boy could go far, Gordon told the boy his work was adequate. The drivers turned up, these were solders trained in using steam trains they weren't kind, just direct and followed the orders given to them. Most of the weeks that followed Gordon and I moved troops around and brought back the injured. Henry however carried tanks, weapons, and supplies. It was dirty and hard work, they both had drivers and fire men that were swapped regularly, but the person that was there day after day was me._

 _We were making good advances until we got to the out skirts of Cherbourg._

 _I started the two engines the same as everyday, but I heard a a disturbing whisper._

 _"What do believe in the in the rumors coming out of the Russians, about the camps? "Boy asked the engines._

 _"They are Bolsheviks, I wouldn't trust them" Gordon instructed the young man._

 _"Now Gordon they are our allies, without them we would be still stuck in the desert! Do you really want to be there? I know I don't, I'm sure I still have sand in my tubes." Henry corrected him._

 _Gordon rumbled at Henry for being right, without having the Americans, and the Russians it was only a matter time before the end._

 _"Pay no attention to rumors, boy. Facts are what matter."_

 _"You've known me for two years now, could you please call me by my name?"_

 _"No, boy"_

 _Henry giggled, he had filled out, but even still compared to the both of them he was a toddler. The crews turned up, the four men looked battle hardy, and by the way they walked both crews were on light duty due to injury. All the crews had guns, but that wasn't the worrying part. There was a lot of ammunition, inside the cab. Both engines looked at one another,_

 _"Boy, what are you doing doing today?" Gordon asked_

 _"I've been told to get every engine, car, and truck ready. The only difference is that everyone seems apprehensive, checking everything in fact. Perhaps we could be…"_

 _"Don't say a word more" Gordon interrupted._

 _"Boy, find yourself a hospital, and be a stretcher carrier" Gordon ordered._

 _"but I want to be a hero, a solider."_

 _"No Boy, you will be really useful at the hospital, go" Gordon barked._

 _I turned away as the crews climbed into the cabs. I would show them both, i was a solider not some errant child. I found a unit that was traveling with Gordon and got aboard. The whistle blew, and off they went with me._

 _At the end of the line i lined up with all the other men. I could see Gordon resting after the long trip. They were at the front, it wasn't what i had been expecting. There were men resting in rubble, exhausted, bodies littered the side of the road while prisoners dug the graves. Many of the older desperate men asked the young boys for food and clothes._

 _I hung around the engines, i could see Henry in the near distance, unloading tanks that they needed. Both crews hopped out of the engines and disappeared._

 _Then i realized he could hear gun fire in the distance._

 _Gordon noticed an officer walk up, he told him to team up with Henry. He saw the small private, and ordered him to be the fire man. The small private climbed in, Gordon noticed he was nervous, he started to put the coal in the fire box, but instead of chucking in loads of coal he placed them correctly._

 _"Boy is that you?" Gordon asked recognizing how the coal was placed in the fire box._

 _"Yeah, I sneaked on the train, I only take orders from officers, not engines" I retorted._

 _"He has you there, bossy engine. Boy we are transporting tanks, you'll need to save the coal we have for at the end of the line" Henry added, while he was hooked up to Gordon._

 _"Boy you will have to listen to what I or Henry say. No arguments, if you do we will all come out safe"_

 _"yes sir,"_

 _"Ok, where is that driver?" Gordon, looked around._

 _The driver, looked at Gordon and climbed into the cab. He checked his gun and then waved to the other driver to move. The time taken to get to where we needed to be seemed long, but it wasn't really. The drivers shut off the steam and left me with both engines._

 _About ten minutes later, a loud explosion happened to near we where were._

 _"Gordon, I don't like the sound of those guns. I'm sure they are coming closer" Henry confided_

 _"It's ok, Henry." Gordon comforted Henry._

 _"Boy, have a look and see how long we have to wait for those tanks to be unloaded"_

 _I peered over Gordon's tender._

 _"There is still several flat beds to go"_

 _Another massive shell exploded, the Germans were getting closer._

 _"Boy, get Henry ready. Sort out his fire, and get him ready to go in a moments notice"_

 _I did as I was told, placing the coal neatly in Henry's firebox. Then it all happened in a blink of an eye. The Germans had come into the little valley where we were. Gordon spotted an enemy engine backing away as quickly as possible, and then he must have seen the tanks. Thunder roared across the valley, trees were blown up by passing shells. We were sitting ducks, and so were the men that we had transported._

 _"Henry get these men behind you, and take them to safety. I'm going to try and slow the enemy down" Gordon ordered with a slight panic in his voice._

 _The Men ran to the green engine, who already feeling exhausted after fighting all morning. Bullets flied everywhere, they pinged off of Gordon. If he was going to die, it wouldn't be in some scrap yard, but here on the battle field. He thought of home and of Edward, safe._

 _"Boy I need you to pile, as much coal as you can in my fire box. Boy?"_

 _"A man…. He's just been shot. There is blood"_

 _"Boy, concentrate on my voice. Fill me with coal and keep your head down"_

 _I shoveled coal as fast I could mange._

 _"Good, boy now unhook me from Henry"_

 _"But I can't, leave you here!"_

 _"No time for arguments, quickly please" Gordon noticed that the German infantry had seen us and started throwing grenades._

 _"Boy, there is a box in Henry cab, they are grenades. All you do is pull the pin out and throw them"_

 _I rushed to Henry dodging the bullets._

 _"Now that you have them, you need to throw them on the left, as far as you can" Gordon ordered._

 _"Now go to unhook me, and return to Henry"_

 _I quickly did what I needed to and climbed into Henry, but there were half injured, men in there all fighting over the controls._

 _"Boy, quickly get out! a German is about to throw a grenade, and wait for the explosion" Henry commanded._

 _"get back in and toss the bodies out, quickly! Then turn my regulator to full" Henry shouted._

* * *

I followed Henry's instructions, all the way back to the camp. I saved over 100 men who hung on, and also ten tanks.

I did see what happened to Gordon.

He moved on his own.

* * *

 _Gordon could feel the heat from the flames get his boiler bubbling, he concentrated very hard,_

 _Brake off,_

 _Regulator to full,_

 _He felt for his wheels and then willed them to turn._

 _Now all he had to do is keep the steam super heated to get the most out of the coal._

 _The blue engine started to move, faster and faster, he went. Driven to save his Sodor brother, determined to save as many people and engines as possible._

 _"Cowardice was not dignified" he muttered to himself._

 _Bullets rained on him as he headed for the train, it was like a hundred stones hitting him all at once. Some flew off, others flew into his boiler, in his face, and in his cab. Being the most stubborn engine he was, this was not going to stop him. He reach a good speed and headed straight for the enemy train, that was unloading the tanks. As he came closer to the train, he let off the super heated steam to give him a final boast and extra force. He closed his eyes and thought of Sodor._

 _"Goodbye" he whispered._

 _A great sound was heard, screaming metal, and screaming men. Gordon had saved us._

 _Gordon had made a massive impact on the enemy train, completely derailing him and the enemy, the left over super heated steam blew his boiler cover off, adding more force to the impact. Hot boiling water exploded everywhere burning the Germans, the boiler cover flew off hitting a large number tanks with full force, leaving his tubes exposed, the red hot coal left on the floor, started a fire that spread quickly into the German lines. Gordon smiled as he knew he had been the most useful, and quickly passed into unconsciousness._

 _Henry saw the explosion, and wanted to cry over his brother, but his last words were to make sure the people were safe. That's what he would do._

 _When I got to where Gordon laid, he was still alive despite his wounds. His unit against orders, haled him upright on to the rails, still unconscious they moved him to a lean to. The captain, collected any spare metal no matter how small was to mend/save this engine. Knives, forks, pots, pans, signs and any scrap metal lying around got melted to fix him. Being a big engine it took weeks and Henry had been transferred out of the unit. I was the only one who knew anything about engines, so I spent all my free time banging with a hammer to get him to rights again. I never did get him fixed correctly, I never had the right machines. Orders came and he was shipped out._

* * *

I found out that he got repaired and then shipped home. It's a shame, he was such a brave engine, I would have liked for him to have been whole after, but it's not meant to be. I'm fact I've still got some fragments of bullets left in me, you young blue tank engine.

"Hurry, hurry please" Gordon shouted to his passengers.

When Thomas looked up he saw the whole dock side was still. All the engines including Cranky, stopped and listened to this elderly man sat on a wooden crate. The Silence lasted for a good two minutes, as everyone absorbed the information. A stout gentle man with a hat walked into the circle of engines, who upon seeing him tried to go back to what jobs they were supposed to be doing at that time.

That night whispers of Gordon's and Henry's story flew around the island, most disbelieved that Gordon could move on his own. The only engine who could possibly know the truth was missing.

Thomas however smiled at the fat controller, who took a shortened version of events then looked at Gordon. Thomas asked the fat controller if Gordon at the end of his working day could have an X-Ray. Thomas told the fat controller about how the gentleman still had parts of bullets in him. Perhaps Gordon some odd bits of metal too?


	4. Henry's story

Dear Readers,

I have loved writing these stories, I have always thought there was more to Henry's phobia, Edwards promise that he would always 'go' first, and Gordon's monologue. Please be aware this story is around the holocaust. Yes, I'm aware that Bergen Belson does not have a rail line near by.

* * *

Chapter 4

Henry's sad story.

The next morning, Henry was no where to be found. He didn't sleep in his berth, even his drivers had trouble finding him. He didn't stop, unless he really had to, and when he did, he just repeated

"Leave me alone"

Clearly this engine wanted to be alone. Everyone wanted to tell the engine how brave he was and that he's a hero.

Thomas had to do something, the only option was to tell the fat controller. He talked over with Annie and Clarabell, they were against talking to the fat controller.

"Sometimes Thomas, the past should stay in the past" Annie chimed.

"Something is wrong, Henry looks in pain. I have to help him" Thomas retorted back.

"Do what you think is right" Clarabell answered. Thomas would not give up.

Thomas rolled into Knapford station, the Fat Controller was in his office. Thomas told his crew to get Sir Hatt. Sir Hatt was sat at his desk, paper work was spread everywhere. Since he had taken over the railway, it had expanded, got it out of debt, and he was working on the final details of the celebration, when there was a knock at the door. He put his paperwork down, and waited for whom ever was to come in.

It was Thomas's crew, this was certainly going to be interesting Sir Hatt mused. Thomas should have been at the docks helping James. Thomas crew told sir Sir Hatt that Thomas wanted a word, and it wasn't going to be a short one. As he got his coat, he knew this was serious. Thomas never asked him for a word before.

"Well, Thomas what's going on?"

Thomas told Sir Hatt, all about Edwards story and Gordon's too. Then he mentioned about Henry, and how the engine was practically scared of anyone talking to him. It was getting out of hand and he needed help. After taking everything in, Sir Hatt wiped his brow.

"Oh, bother"

This certainly needed looking into, he thanked Thomas for bring this to his attention. He told Thomas to go directly to the docks and continue his day.

He sat back in his chair and opened a drawer, inside he grabbed a massive metal hoop with loads of keys on. Out of them he picked a very old and sturdy key. In his office was a very old cabinet, files with information on all the engines. He pulled out Edwards, Gordon's, and Henry. The paper had turned to a weird yellow colour. In front was the order forms and certificates of when the engines had first arrived, after that it was their respective forms of when they had been called up in the war. Edwards had an account, and paper clippings of a date in May. He read the article, and part of it Thomas didn't know. Edward had killed a German plane crew, but saved the citizens of Great Waterton. The headline read,

'The engine who saved us'.

Next he turned to Gordon's and Henry both had parts which were heavily redacted, this wasn't good. He poured over the wording that was left, but nothing of worth was left. Sir Hatt found the number for the national archives, and picked up the telephone.

Afterwards he asked to borrow Spencer from the Duke of Boxford. He told Spencer this was of the utmost importance, and he had to hurry and be as quick as he could be. Spencer was confused, Sir Hatt didn't t take a carriage, he claimed into Spencer's cab, and poured into his papers.

At the end of the line in London, Spencer had to rest, and have a drink. Sir Hatt raced off into the crowd. After a hour or so, Sir Hatt ran back into the cab and ordered Spencer to race back home. The crew worked in silence, while Sir Hatt read some more papers he groaned and looked shocked as spencer was comfortably puffing across the country, the driver turned to the shocked face of Sir Hatt and asked what was wrong.

"It's Bergen-Belsen" Sir Hatt whispered, knowing Spencer would be listening.

The driver turned to the fire man and told him to keep piling in the coal, and to Spencer to get moving.

When Sir Hatt arrived at Knapford station, he shakily walked to his office. His assistants noticed, the change in the man.

"Hello, this is Sir Topham Hatt. I need Thomas now, he is to pick me up at Knapford station, and tell Henry to wait at the nearest station to him, I need to talk to him, goodbye" He ordered on the telephone in his office.

Sir Hatt turned to his assistants and asked where Henry was. That poor engine, it explained everything. His assistant brought a strong coffee and a sandwich while he waited for Thomas. This poor green engine had to endure so much no wonder he'd become so frightened of everything. To make matters worse, everyone had laughed at him for it, including himself.

Thomas arrived with his child like beaming face, Sir Hatt walked onto his cab his face forlorn. The trip was silent as Sir Hatt tried to find a apology suitable, but nothing was right. In frustration he wished he had listened to Dowager Hatt, that woman was always right and there would be no living with her now.

Thomas arrived at the station where Henry was waiting, he looked so nervous, and scared. The Fat controller got out and ordered everyone to stay where they were. Thomas's driver and fire man headed into the station for a cup of tea. The fat controller walked on to the bridge, and over to the other platform where Henry was waiting. Thomas tried to listen, but could all he could do was watch Henry, a few minutes later Henry cried. It wasn't a few tears but lots, Thomas could see a flood of pain behind those tears. What on earth was the fat controller saying to him?

Thomas felt he had to help, but he was stuck. Thomas concentrated, if Gordon could move on his own, then just may be Thomas could. Thomas concentrated, brake off, steam to full, Thomas felt his wheels, turn he commanded them. He looked back at Henry who was in floods of tears.

"Turn wheels," he said gritting them through his teeth.

Slowly his wheels turned and he pulled up besides Henry.

"Please sir, I don't want to remember" Henry pleaded

"Henry, please I just want to help you. I can't do that, if I don't know what happened" Sir Hatt reasoned.

"Please Henry," Thomas asked

"Thomas!" Both Henry and Sir Hatt exclaimed. "You've moved!"

Thomas turned to the teared stained engine,

"Please, Henry. We only want to help"

Henry gave in, could he really say no to an engine who moved on his own?

* * *

 _After I saved all those people, I learned that Gordon had been found and was still alive. I saw so happy to hear he was alive. I knew he going back to Sodor, after his bravery._

 _I was pushed on, and stayed with the army. Most of the time I was carrying tanks and weapons to the front and bringing back the injured. Except for one time in 1945, there was heavy fighting around the time of Winsen. We told to keep away from an area called Bergen-Belsen, something to with a diseases._

 _Some time in the middle of April, we finally arrived. It was hell on earth. I have never seen horror like it, skeletons walked the earth. A rotten smell filled the air, there were no birds, no trees and nothing grew. Death was ever present, and it made my boiler run cold. The troops that discovered that place hurried to the supplies I brought. The skeletons moved, hovered even. There was one mum..._

 _She ran up to my driver crying, shouting for milk for her baby. The mum handed over the small thing wrapped in a rag. My driver, unwrapped the small rag, only to discover it was dead, it had been dead for some time by the sight of it. The mum screamed and then fell to the floor where she stayed there for hours. My driver saw at least 10,000 unburied bodies, left in the open air._

 _After all my supplies were unloaded, i begged to go back to get more. No one would let us go, I guess they needed the man power. My driver complained endlessly about the bugs, he often hung his clothes as close as he dare to my fire, to get rid of them. The people were moved to out side the camp, the looks on their faces was priceless, I guess they were prisoners for a long time._

 _One little girl, who was five at the time, was so small I thought she three. She came up and touched my wheels. I've never seen a child look at me so puzzled. She was terrified when I spoke to her, I asked her where her family were, she couldn't answer. I tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't talk, so I sang a tune. It seemed to work, and she would climb up and sit on my buffer. I would tell her tales of Sodor. After a day went, she told me her name was Jane, I would let her climb in my cab to keep her warm and also to keep her safe. There were some revenge attacks, and I wanted to make sure she was safe._

 _A few days later, I had go back for supplies. I could tell Jane was nervous about me leaving but I really wanted to get more food and blankets for everyone. I told her I would be very fast. I've never raced like it, I pushed every piston and every puff of steam to get there and back._

 _By the end of the day I had made it back, my Pistons ached, and it was very hard work pulling all the heavy equipment. While the people were being unloaded and the bulldozers and the digging equipment I looked for Jane. I couldn't see her, I was so worried._

 _The next morning she appeared, seeming distressed. They were digging mass pits and using the machines to bury the mass dead. Perhaps her family were being moved, or its just the shock of people being kind. I told her to get in the cab if she felt cold. She just looked at me as if staring into the void._

 _The next day I had a special run, my crew went to find coaches and I've never seen them so silent. I was told not to go into or near the shed. I asked Jane what was in there. All she said was_

 _"It's the others, some like you"_

 _I wished, I had never looked._

 _Tears flowed from Henry's face, he started to sob. Thomas tried to console him._

 _"The trucks were, full. There were engines too, but they were..."_

 _"They must have refused, and well..."_

 _Henry bravely carried on._

 _After Jane had told me, I was so curious. So I tricked my driver into letting me see, I thought nothing could have worse than what I had seen already but I was wrong._

 _Inside were trucks full of rotten bodies, but there were was an engine, all its living parts had been carved out, and left on the floor. Instead of a face there was a metal cover. I could tell they had used the engine while it was dead._

 _These people were monsters._

 _That night my driver and I lied to everyone, We raced to find, more food, more blankets, anything we could get my hands on. Many people gave what they could when we told them our story, and with the rage and anger I had, I sped back to the camp, not caring what happened to me. I just needed to help her. On the way back it started to rain, and when I got back to the camp, the mud was everywhere. The rain just turned up more bodies, things had gone from bad to worse. After the rain stopped a fresh out break had occurred, and I never saw Jane again she must have died._

* * *

"...She died because of a few drops of rain. It broke my heart sir.

The only reason why, Jane was there was because her parents were Jews, I've never understood why a child could have been there. She must have died from the Typhus that spread quickly, it killed over 9000 people before I was transferred out"

Sir Topham Hatt, took his hat and coat off, he climbed on to Henry and tried to smooth the engine.

"Dear henry, can you forgive me for walling you up in that tunnel? If I had known, then I would have done a lot different."

"It's ok sir, there was no way, you weren't to know. I was being very silly"

"But it wasn't without reason" Sir Topham Hatt felt disappointed with him self.

Sir Hatt turned to Thomas, and in his most authoritative voice said,

"Not a word, to any engine."

"Yes, sir. Oh, and tell Toby he has to look after your branch line. You, Thomas will stay at Knapford station until I need you"

Thomas peeped in agreement.


End file.
